The University of Texas at Brownsville and Texas Southmost College (UTB/TSC) is a minority serving institution committed to develop biomedical research. Programs sponsored by the Minority Biomedical Research Services (MBRS) of the National Institutes of Health will play a critical role in complementing UTB/TSC resources to develop these activities. SCORE funds will be critical to develop a strong core of scientists with competitive research programs in biomedicine at UTB/TSC. Described in this proposal is the current situation in our institution, the needs for the SCORE program, and the impact that this program will have on UTB/TSC academic life. This general section is followed by the individual research projects. The proposed research focuses in two thematic areas: neuroscience and infectious diseases. These areas have been identified as priorities in UTB/TSC's strategic plan due to their impact on both university and community life. Other areas of research, also identified as critical, will be added during the first 18 months of the grant period when qualified investigators are recruited. The funding of these projects will substantially increase the competitiveness and research capabilities of UTB/TSC and will provide the foundation for developing a biomedical research center.